Wicked Fan's Sidestories
by iamgoku
Summary: A story composed of multi/one shot chapters and prompts surrounding the character from my 'Wicked Fan's' series, come and see the gang get into a wide range of crazy situations when not fighting evil or solving problems, takes places in-between chapters of 'Wicked Fan's' stories.
1. Accidents and Potions

**Hi everyone ! **

**I know some of you are wondering what this is, well its an idea I had a few weeks ago for the main story 'Wicked fans 2' but couldn't fit it in, that evolved into the idea for a sidestory of oneshots/drabbles/and prompts. **

**This story takes place beside the normal story, the next chapter of 'Wicked Fan's 2 Rise of The Avengers' that I am currently working on will take place one week after this little problem the gang face in this chapter, this problem however may last 3 chapters, and be advised these chapters will only be short 1000-2000 words ones. **

**As I said before PROMPTS are welcomed and encouraged, as well as any ideas for the aftermath of this chapter. **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**(Home) **

It was two days after The Avengers met Adam and had become accustomed to his presence already, Rae had at first been unsure of how to act around him, or what to call him, but he had said that she could call him 'dad' if it made her feel comfortable, she seemed to warm up to him quite quickly.

And now since they had their powers back they were all excited and happily using them once again, some more than others.

"Nia what the hell !" Julie exclaimed as she looked at the room, the whole walls were surrounded by plants and fauna as well as flowers and other plants all over the floor, her room looked like a miniature rainforest, Julie was sharing a room with Nia and had awoken to this.

The girl in question popped up from a shrubbery that Julie assumed was her bed.

"Um…I may have been sleep pollinating…" Nia said awkwardly as she hopped up and manoeuvred her way over to the door, she stepped out gingerly and motioned for Julie to follow.

"Maybe no one will notice" she said smiling as she walked down the hall, Julie cast one last glance at the jungle that was now there room and closed the door before shrugging and following her friend.

* * *

Holly was sitting in the kitchen with Jane and Hope who were all discussing what they were going to do with Evanna, Jane's plan so far was to find her and 'kick some serious ass' but Holly reminded her that they still had no idea where she was.

"Hey you guys, what if we try a tracking spell, can't Caine make one of those?" Hope asked as she was bouncing a small bubble of the ground like a ball.

"Caine's already trying to find her, but he says she's hiding herself using a counter spell, but he's going to keep trying" Holly said as she pinched her nose in frustration.

Suddenly they were met by Elora, her auburn hair splayed out all over the place.

"What happened to you?" Jane asked as she looked at the older girl with wide eyes, Elora gave her a small glare.

"Shaun was helping me try and train with my powers, so far though I've had almost no success, I can't even power a light bulb properly without it either going out or blowing up, and my hair keeps frizzing out due to the static" She said as she sat down at the table with them and tried to move her hair back with her hands.

* * *

Nagisa however was down in Shaun's lair with several candles all around her, she and Rae had snuck down their when Shaun had gone to his shop earlier and were now practicing their abilities, they went to one of the doors in the lair marked 'blank' and had opened it to reveal a large room with nothing in it, Rae speculated that he just hadn't found a use for it yet, and they thought it was the perfect place to practice.

"Pull!" Nagisa yelled as Rae sent a candle flying up into the air with her telekinesis, Nagisa aimed her hand and with a flick of her wrist sent out a torrent of flame at it, the candle blew up in mid-air, sending hot wax flying out onto the ground, Rae narrowly avoiding a chunk of it hitting her in the leg.

"Hey watch it!" she cried as Nagisa gave her a sheepish expression.

"Sorry" she said giving her a grin.

"Well your lucky that was the last candle" Rae said as they had already blown up twenty five of them, and they exited the room, careful to leave it like it had been before they left, Shaun didn't exactly like them going down their when he wasn't there, and Rae didn't want to get yet another lecture about how 'dangerous' it was to be snooping around their unsupervised.

"It's not even that bad down here, although I would have decorated it differently" Nagisa said as she sat down in one of the plush lounge chairs and sunk into it with a relaxed sigh.

"Hey watch this!" Rae exclaimed as she put both hands out in front of her and her face twisted into concentration as Nagisa suddenly felt the chair wobble and held on tight as she felt it raise off the ground, Rae gave her a cheeky grin as she moved the chair in the air.

"Hahaha, this is awesome!" Nagisa cried as Rae gave her a small smirk.

"That's nothing, watch this"

She raised her right hand and a wooden bust raised up and floated around the floating chair, with a flick of her left hand several books also raised up and flew around the room, grinning haughtily she gave clapped her hands together and spun around making a flourish hand gesture similar to what her brother did and laughed when a deck of cards resting on the potions table opened and the cards came flying out and spun around them.

"Hahahaha, oh man this is so cool" Nagisa laughed as she looked down at Rae, but suddenly her expression turned to one of shock.

"Rae look out!"

"Wait what?" The other girl asked as she spun around just as a test tube containing a green liquid came crashing into her and breaking on her chest, sending the liquid soaking into her chest, a bright green light surrounded her before she collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

Nagisa let out a cry as the chair she was on fell back down the floor with a crash.

* * *

**(Shaun's Shop)**

Shaun stood in the back room of his shop talking to an older man who was wearing a long black leather coat, and matching clothes underneath, he looked to be in his early thirties and had short black hair and was drinking tea as he listened to Shaun's proposition.

"But why do you need my help in getting it, surely you can travel there yourself?" the man said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not getting there that's the problem Jefferson, It's finding my way around the Queen's forces, ever since my last trip she's being extra careful" Shaun replied with a small frown.

"But still I don't see where I come in?" Jefferson said.

"Well I need to get in undetected, as well as navigate through several other parts of the land that I know you've been too before, so you see that is why I need you to accompany me" Shaun said evenly as he saw Jefferson contemplate the arrangement.

"This won't be like two month's back when you had me go with you to Middle Earth and we almost got char grilled by that dragon is it?" Jefferson asked as he gave him a narrow eyed look.

"Oh stop complaining, we achieved in finding the jewel and you were barely even burned, and I need this tooth from the Jabberwocky, so are you in or not?" he asked the man shortly.

Jefferson seemed to think it over and sighed slightly before giving him a small smirk.

"Fine, I'm in. But I want forty percent more than what I charged last time due to having to go back to that damn realm, as well as having to deal with that psycho Queen" he said as Shaun nodded.

"You'll get as much gold as you desire, and besides I thought you loved Wonderland" Shaun said smoothly as he flashed the man a smile, Jefferson however rolled his eyes as he reached down and picked up his hat, placing the large black top hat on his head, Shaun shad to suppress a laugh as Jefferson got up from the table.

"It's enough to drive anyone mad" Jefferson said as he brought the cup to his lips and finished the tea.

Before they could continue talking Shaun heard a buzzing noise coming from his pocket, reaching into the breast pocket of his coat he pulled out his phone and saw that he had gotten a text from Rose.

**Come back to house, potion accident, need help**

Frowning slightly at the text he placed his phone back in his pocket and looked at Jefferson.

"Come back in ten days, we'll go then. Oh and don't forget your hat" Shaun said with a smirk before he disappeared in a plume of red smoke.

* * *

**(Home)**

Arriving in the kitchen he looked around to see nobody there, he walked into the hall and heard voices coming from the stairs that led to the Lair, he internally cursed at not having locked it before he left.

Quickly making his way down stairs he saw the whole gang standing there in a semi-circle in front of a pile of clothes.

"What's going on?" He said as he looked at them for answers before a chill ran up his spine as he realised they were missing someone.

"Where's Rae!"

Glinda walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, she gave him a small frown.

"We didn't want to move her until you got back, as well as not knowing exactly what happened" she said as she motioned for the pile of clothes, Shaun looked at it with shock as he walked over to it and realised there was a noticeable bump underneath the clothing, hesitantly moving his hand down and resting his hand on it he jumped slightly as it moved.

The pile of clothes began to shift and move around as a small yawn was heard from within it, and to the Shaun's shock a small head appeared out of the shirt's bottom, a small girl with brown hair and wide eyes who smiled at the site of him.

"R-Rae…."

The young girl who he guessed was only three or four instantly got up, stumbling slightly as the shirt she was wearing was like a large dress to the small girl, ran over and hooked both her arms around his legs as Shaun stared down in shock as she looked up at him with a wide toothy grin.

He looked over at the others, who gave him a small nod, and he turned back to Rae and before anyone else knew what happened, Shaun collapsed onto the ground and was now lying on his back unconscious.

"…..Oh shit, I think he fainted" Jane said as the others looked on shocked, Rae however didn't know what had happened and looked over at them confused.

* * *

**there you have it ! the first of a little multi-shot arc, which after that will probably be a bunch of drabble/prompt chapters, please let me know what you think by reviewing and please submit any ideas or prompts for the following chapters**

**Oh and I am seeing Wicked again on Saturday with Caine, I'm so excited !**


	2. Bed Problems and Breakfast

**HI guys ! **

**Here's chapter 2 of the sidestories series, and we get to see the continuation of the previous chapter, with Rae now being a little toddler. **

**I do hope you enjoy the scenes I wrote in. **

**Reviews: **

**Doglover456: good idea, I can try and incorporate it in ( I was planning on something like that anywayXD) **

**Jewlbunny: oh yes it is, and it gets even "messier" In this chapter. **

**Fae'sFlower: The training will happen in the main series, but I love the fiyero idea and will try and find a place for it in the sidestories. **

**Broadwaygirl21: Hahahah yes you are adorable ( especially in this chapter) and I hope you enjoy your toddlerfied antics in this chapter. **

* * *

Nia looked up at the weird dome like device Shaun and Caine had brought into her room; Julie was smiling up at it in expectation.

It was a small semi-dome that was placed on the roof, about the size of a basketball, apparently It would release waves of harmless energy that would counter her nocturnal sleep pollinating that they had been forced to clean up several times already.

"Thanks you guys" Julie said practically squeezing the two sorcerers in a tight hug.

"No problem, at least we won't have to come up here and clean up after a certain someone turns the room into her own personal nature reserve" Caine said giving Nia a smile, the younger girl gave them a light hearted glare before falling back onto her pink bed and sticking her tongue out cheekily at them.

"You are all just in awe of my awesome nature powers" she said smugly.

"There is an entire backyard outside, a huge one mind you" Julie said waving her hand in the direction of the backyard.

"Go and spread your obsessive need to turn everything leafy out there!" she said as Nia huffed.

"But not too much" Shaun said interrupting their banter.

"I already have enough trouble with you guys almost giving away our secrets by using your powers outside" he said referring to the other day when Julie had ran outside to get the mail and almost been spotted.

"Hey I was like a blur to that guy, and he was old so he probably doesn't know what he saw" Julie said as she leaned back on her pillow.

"You're not as fast as you think you are Julie" Caine said in a warning tone.

"We don't know if you've reached your peaks with your powers yet and until we can be certain you can always assume you can do the things you think you can, especially if it means putting the others in danger" he said with a small frown, the younger girl deflated slightly at his words before turning to Shaun with an exasperated look.

"I don't understand why were still here! Couldn't we go and stay in your other mansion?" She questioned.

"…..Wait you have another mansion?" Nia asked with wide eyes.

Shaun sighed slightly.

"Yes, my father and my adopted mother have several homes before they were divorced and the properties were divided between them, one of them is the one that she and I lived in before I came to live here, it is a large mansion and estate that is located in the forest outside of town" he said as Nia raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't we there? I mean it's not like your 'mom' is using it now that Evanna has her body, and that would be the perfect place to train without being seen" she said quickly not noticing his expression becoming sombre.

"I said no, and that's final" he said before exiting the room in a rush.

"Gee, what crawled up his butt all of a sudden?" Nia said in confusion.

"There is a lot about his past that is still a mystery to us, we have to give him time and hope that he will reveal it to us when he feels the time is right" Caine said calmly.

Julie sighed as she fell back on her pillow and a small smile came to her face.

"What do you think he keeps in the other mansion, Gaston's skeleton?" she said giggling slightly.

Nia couldn't help but laugh as well; Caine gave a small chuckle before he left the room, smiling at the two girls antics.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen, Elora was desperately trying to feed the still toddler sized Rae, a task that was proving quite difficult and a true test of the seventeen year olds patience.

"NO"

Elora winced as Rae screamed in protest.

"Come on Rae this is the sixth thing I have made for you" the older girl whined slightly as she offered the bowl to the toddler, it contained some porridge that she had made after exhausting several other attempts, whatever she made the toddler before her rejected with silly reasons.

'_It looks funny'_

'_I don't like that'_

'_It's too cold'_

'_That one doesn't have the tiger on the box'_

Elora was beginning to consider leaving the little girl alone to starve, but knew in her heart she wouldn't truly do it, she had a soft spot for kid.

But this kid was slowly making her reconsider her stance.

"NO! I don' wanna" Rae declared as she crossed her arms.

"Aaaugghhh come on, pleeeeaasee" Elora begged as she offered the small spoon full of porridge to her, Rae clamped her mouth shut.

"But if you don't eat it you'll just get hungrier and hungrier" Elora tried to bargain.

"No, you can't tell me wha'ta do, you not my mum!" the little girl declared, Elora let out a small sigh before smiling sweetly.

"No I'm not, but since im meant to be taking care of you today, I'm kind of like your big sister, and it would make me really happy if you would try some porridge, it's really yummy I promise" she said offering the spoonful once more.

Rae looked at the spoon, and then bake at Elora and let out a small laugh, Elora thought that maybe this was a good sign.

"you is maw like a gwanma" the toddler said laughing at the older girl, Elora's sweet smile dropped and she scoffed and stuttered at the accusation.

"Excuse me! But I am only seventeen" she said with a frown.

"Yeah see you is weally old" Rae said laughing as Elora resisted the urge to let out a growl.

"No I am not, and I'd like it if you'd stop saying that" Elora ground at in a forced sweet tone.

"Hahahaha, no you is a granma with wrinkles" she said as Elora's face twisted into a glare.

"Am not!"

"Yeah, and you has gwey hairs too"

"Now listen here Rae, that isn't nice at all" Elora said as she was reaching her wits end with the child.

"And you got saggy boowbs!" Rae cried out.

Elora gaped in shock for several seconds, her mouth agape, before it twisted into a snarl.

"Now listen here you little brat!" she growled.

But before she could say anymore she was interrupted by Shaun who just came down, now dressed in his three piece suit and carrying a small mug full of tea.

"Morning" he said before noticing the two girls staring at each other with glares, which in all honesty to him looked funny as Rae's little face in a glare looked adorable.

"Your little terror of a sister has been refusing to eat! And she called me old, and wrinkly and said that I had grey hair!" Elora exclaimed as she walked closer and closer to Shaun.

"An I Said-" Rae began only to be cut off by Elora who whipped her head around with a pointed look.

"Don't you dare repeat that again!" she exclaimed pointing a finger at Rae threateningly.

Shaun walked over to Rae, who's expression had changed to a smile that could be called the very definition of cuteness as he leaned down next to her high chair.

"Now Rae, you know it's not nice to say those things to people, especially our friends" he said with a light but firm tone.

She gave him a small nod before lowering her head slightly with a saddened look on her face.

"Ok, so I want you to be good for Elora when I'm away today ok, and that means eating when she makes you food, and not calling her names, can you do that" he asked her, the smaller girl nodded slightly.

Smiling he tussled her hair, which got a squealing laugh and protests from the toddler as she laughed at his actions, he stopped after a few seconds and stood up before turning to Elora.

"She shouldn't give you any more trouble, I have to go to work but I'll be back later, and the number for my shop is on the fridge, but I don't think you'll need it since the others are here as well to help you out, except Holly and Glinda who have gone into town today with Elphaba for groceries, but other than that I think you'll be fine" he said with a small smile before turning and giving Rae a kiss on the forehead, she responded by giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek as she grinned up at him.

Shaun laughed slightly at the gesture before bidding them fair well for the day and exiting the kitchen.

"Byyyee!" Rae called out as he left.

Elora looked down at the little girl, relieved that her brother had intervened when he had, and thankful that now she could finally get down to feeding Rae.

Taking a spoonful of porridge she once again offered it to the girl who this time opened her mouth widely and accepted it, Elora smiled as she spooned another bit of porridge into her mouth and she took it as well, she seemed to be enjoying it and after a few spoonful's more the little girl mumbled something with her mouth closed.

"What was that sweetie?" Elora asked as Rae looked up at her with twinkling eyes and mumbled once again.

"Sorry you'll have to speak up" Elora said as she leaned in closer so her head was level with the toddlers, Rae looked her straight in the eyes and smiled widely, before bringing both her hands clapping onto her cheeks and sending porridge flying out onto the older girls face all at once.

"Hahahahahaha, I got you I got you!" Rae cried out as she laughed at the older girls face covered in porridge.

Elora slowly brought her right hand up and wiped her face downward, the porridge wiped away to reveal a scowl that surpassed the others ten-fold as she released a small growl from her throat.

Rae stopped laughing upon seeing the enraged look on Elora's face.

"Uh-Oh"

* * *

Shaun had almost been out of the drive way when he realised he forgot his wallet back in the house and made his way back up to the front door, upon entering he heard crashing noises coming from the living room as well as shouting,.

Upon arriving in the living room his mouth was agape at the scene before him.

Rae was running as fast as her short legs could carry her as she ran around the couch and behind the TV as she was chased by an enraged Elora who the others were desperately attempting to restrain.

"Elora stop she's just a little girl!" Hope cried as she was holding onto Elora's left arm.

"Yeah it's not like she knows any better!" Nagisa said a she was trying to hold the girls right arm back.

Jane however was being dragged along as she attempted to hold onto her left leg, but despite all this Elora was seemingly unstoppable in her endeavour.

"SHE'S NOT A CHILD, SHE'S AN EVIL GREMLIN!" Elora screamed as she still had porridge dripping on her clothing.

Rae upon seeing Shaun standing at the entrance of the room immediately bolted in his direction and jumped up into his arms as she buried her head into the crook of his neck screaming to protect her from the 'crazy old lady'.

Shaun sighed loudly before pinching his nose in annoyance.

"This is just like what happened with our babysitter when I was 7 all over again"

* * *

**And that was sidestories chapter 2, I came up with the whole Rae/Elora scene today and had to run with it, and me and Caine solved Nia's little nocturnal problem ( and when you say it like that it sounds like she was wetting the bed XD ) **

**And to Jewlbunny, don't worry I do plan on having your little prompt make its appearance, but after the next chapter ( or during) when I have Rae returned to her normal...bigger self XD. **

**So stay tuned for more hilarity and funny stuff in Wicked fans sidestories ( oh and the mention of the other mansion will be brought up again in the main series ) **

**And here's a little taste of what's to come In the next chapter.**

Caine was stirring the small beaker as Shaun looked over the previous brew they had made when they heard a voice from behind the Lair door and at the top of the stairs.

"Boys are you down there?" Came Glinda's voice.

Caine turned to Shaun quickly with wide eyes as the younger boy a matching expression on his face.

"It's Glinda!" Shaun exclaimed.

"WE GOTTA HIDE THE RUM!" both of them cried as they frantically grabbed large bottles and flasks in haste as Shaun ran over to one of the closet doors and quickly threw them in in a rush as they heard the basement door open just in time for him to slam the door shut and fall back against it, his breathing heavy as Caine had also just finished hiding the other bottles.

"I brought some muffins down" Glinda said with a smile as she placed several warm muffins down onto the work table.

"Oh...How nice..." Caine said as he tried to regain his breath, Glinda raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as she turned to Shaun who smiled.

"Yeah, muffins are nice"


	3. Belching Contests and Tipsy Sorceror's

**HI EVERYONE! **

**the reason I haven't been updating in the past two weeks, is mainly because exams ( which are now over ) and I have been having some writer's block.**

**But I managed to crank this extra long side stories chapter out, and in it we get to finally see Rae returned to her normal age.**

**Plus some funny extra scenes, I loved writing them.**

**AND If you want, please feel free to check out my new Mulan story called "A Girl Worth Fighting For" I am going to try and update that one soon.**

**Reviews: **

**Doglover456: yeah, Muffins are nice. ahahah I am glad you liked that, we couldn't have her spreading plants everywhere this is wicked fans, not the jungle book. **

**Fae'sFlower: hahahaha yep, I wouldn't say Jealous my Ice powers are way 'Cooler' There is a scene with little Rae again near the end, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Jewlbunny: I did, they sound really delicious. Hahahaha I worked around that, but there is something you might really get mad about latter in the chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

The day was slow and uneventful, and Elphaba had taken the still Toddler-fied Rae out for the day, along with Jane, Hope and Julie who insisted on tagging along, and Adam wouldn't be getting back till later that night.

That left only Holly, Elora, Nagisa, Nia, Fiyero and Glinda at home. Shaun and Caine however were busy as they were finishing the potion that would return Rae to her proper age.

"Do we have everything?" Holly said as Nia and Elora finished bringing in several trays filled with food.

"Yeah, though I still don't see why this was your first choice for something to do?" Elora said as she placed the trays down on the coffee table, Fiyero was sitting on one end, and Holly on the opposite end, various foods were scattered across the table.

Holly had a large glass that she had finished filling and set it down, she began to unwrap a large subway sandwich that she had insisted on having for the occasion.

"Oh come on, this will be fun, a belching contest between me and Fiyero" Holly said casually.

"I hope your prepared to lose Holly" Fiyero said smugly.

"Oh you poor ignorant man" Holly said smiling before turning to the others.

"Just to clarify, there is no fully carbonated drinks, that would make it too easy"

"Ok, get ready" Nia said as she turned to Elora who pulled out a small stop watch.

"Get set" Nagisa said as she was lying on the lounge and looking across towards the table.

"GO" all three said as Fiyero and Holly began eating.

**( Meanwhile: Shaun's Lair) **

"So this should work" Caine said as he dropped a small drop of green liquid into the vial, the vials orange contents glowed before turning a dark blue.

He then placed it on a low heated flame and turned back to Shaun who was leaning back into a large chair.

"So now what?" the younger sorcerer said slightly bored.

Caine sat down at a small stool and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small flask he went to drink from it only to find it empty.

"You drink?" Shaun asked in surprise, he hadn't seen the Ozian sorcerer do so before.

"Occasionally, but I'm all out" he said before turning to the Shaun, his face turned into a small grin.

"I think I know something we can do"

**( Upstairs )**

Fiyero and Holly where both plowing through their selected food options, with Holly almost finished her sub and Fiyero on to his third hotdog, he smirked at the woman opposite him though she seemed to be too focused on eating to spare him a glance.

"You've got fifteen seconds!" Elora announced as she looked at the stop watch, instantly Holly shoved the final piece of the sub into her mouth and reached for her glass, she began to skull the drink quickly as the time was about to run out.

"Time!" Nia shouted as both competitors leaned back from their seats, both of them puffing slightly.

"And now we wait" Nagisa said as she once again reclined back onto her position on the lounge.

"Hey what do you think Shaun and Caine are doing?" Elora asked as she sat down at the end of the lounge, Nagisa pulled her legs up to allow her to sit down.

"Oh I don't know probably boring sorcerer stuff" Nia said casually.

**( The Lair ) **

Shaun held the small glass bottle steady as the amber liquid flowed into it.

Caine had set up a small distillery involving several sugar cane plants and some extracts that he had used to make rum, which so far had produced several bottles.

"Ok, let's try it out"Shaun said as he raised the bottle to his lips, only to be stopped by Caine.

"Hang on, you're not even twenty one yet" he said taking the bottle from his hands, Shaun rolled his eyes slightly.

"It's eighteen in Australia dearie, and I am almost eighteen"

Caine looked at him for a few seconds contemplating.

"Plus it is technically legal for a person under the age of eighteen to be given alcohol in the privacy of their own home as dictated by several states" Shaun said with a small smirk.

"…..you've researched this haven't you?" Caine said with a deadpan expression.

"One benefit of being forced to study law" Shaun said as he took the bottle back and took a small sip, instantly his face turned sour.

"Uuurgghh, oh man that is horrible!" he said before passing the botte to Caine who took a sip.

"Aaauugh *Cough* terrible!" he said before placing it on the table.

Shaun took another sip.

"It's so disgusting"

Caine took another sip

"Completely horrible"

Shaun sipped once again.

"Yeah, the foulest thing I have ever drank"

**( Five minutes later ) **

"TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!"

Music blasted throughout the room as Caine attempted to do a backflip over a high lounge chair. Shaun was moving around randomly to the music.

**( Upstairs ) **

Holly and Fiyero starred back at each other, neither moving nor making a sound.

Nia and Elora kept glancing back at the stop watch, it had been five minutes and no one had produced so much as a small burp.

Suddenly however Fiyero smirked as he stood up, a small rumbling noise was heard before he released a burp that lasted eight seconds, Nagisa clapped slightly as he turned to Holly.

"Beat that" he challenged.

Holly smirked slightly as she stood up.

Another rumbling noise was heard, louder that Fiyero's before she inhaled slightly and released her opposition.

The resulting burp caught all by surprise, as it lasted for well over ten seconds and seemingly caused the windows to shake.

All eyes were on the woman as she looked over a Fiyero who was also staring back at her with eyes the size of oranges.

"If my hearing doesn't return I'm blaming you Holly!" Nagisa exclaimed loudly.

"H-How did you do that!" Fiyero asked.

I learned how to belch from a friend of mine, when I was a kid" Holly said smirking back at him.

"However" she said holding up a small bottle of Neuro Bliss in her hand.

"Nothing was said about slightly carbonated drinks."

The girls were left with their mouths hanging open as Holly proceeded to walk out of the room . Only to pop her head back in a few seconds later

"Oh and indigestion helps out a lot too." Leaving the room once again, she let loose another belch. "I'm on a role!"

"…..you got your butt handed to you!" Nagisa exclaimed loudly before exiting the room, mumbling about her ears needing to be re-tuned.

**(Shaun's Lair) **

"Yoooure heeeeere there's nooooothing to feeear" Caine and Shaun simultaneously sung as the music played in the background, Caine however began to sob slightly.

"She said she wouldn't let him go!"

Shaun nodded in agreement.

"There was room on that door dearie!"

**(Five minutes later) **

"Nooooo onnnnne's dumb as Gaston. No one whine's like Gaston. No one throws a big temper tantrum like Gaston!" Shaun sung before pausing slightly and turned to Caine with a look of realisation.

"I just figured out who the Gaston in this world is!" he exclaimed, Caine looked at him in confusion.

"Who?"

"This guy called Geoffrey, he used to always try and hit on Rose" Shaun said with a scowl.

"We even had a huge fight; he shot me with an arrow!" Shaun exclaimed pointing to his right shoulder.

"S-Seri *hic* seriously" Caine asked.

"If I ever see that puffed up, pea brained ignoramus again he'll be sorry"

**(Several Hours Later) **

Shaun and Caine had finally decided to stop drinking Rum, and had sobered up. They were now making some more for a later occasion as well as checking over the potion for Rae.

Caine was stirring the small beaker as Shaun looked over the previous brew they had made when they heard a voice from behind the Lair door and at the top of the stairs.

"Boys are you down there?" Came Glinda's voice.

Caine turned to Shaun quickly with wide eyes as the younger boy a matching expression on his face.

"It's Glinda!" Shaun exclaimed.

"WE GOTTA HIDE THE RUM!" both of them cried as they frantically grabbed large bottles and flasks in haste as Shaun ran over to one of the closet doors and quickly threw them in in a rush as they heard the basement door open just in time for him to slam the door shut and fall back against it, his breathing heavy as Caine had also just finished hiding the other bottles.

"I brought some muffins down" Glinda said with a smile as she placed several warm muffins down onto the work table.

"Holly helped me make them; they're Peanut Butter Chocolate Chip"

"Oh...How nice..." Caine said as he tried to regain his breath, Glinda raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as she turned to Shaun who smiled.

"Yeah, muffins are nice"

Glinda gave them both odd looks before shrugging and turning to exit the basement.

Caine looked down at the small tray of muffins, they were still warm.

"You know what would go good with this" Shaun said.

"We're not drinking anymore Rum!"

**( Half an Hour Later) **

Rae was now sitting on a small stool; her legs dangling about as she looked up at Shaun who was holding her hand; she turned and smiled at him toothily.

"Ok, now this shouldn't take more than a few moments Caine said as he poured the potion on Rae's head from behind, it instantly seemed to seep into her body, and the little girl didn't feel the potion at all but continued to look around at everyone.

"Rae, this will only take a few seconds, ok" Shaun said smiling at her tenderly, looking at her at this age brought back so many memories from his youth.

"Ok?" Rae said, not realising the situation, unbeknownst to her the potion began to take effect; her body began to glow slightly.

"I guess this is goodbye, in a way" Shaun said softly, only for Rae to turn to him quickly, having heard him.

"G-Goodbye?" she asked, before her eyes widened and she ran into his midsection, her arms squeezing into him tightly.

"N-No! No!" she cried as she buried her head into his chest, Shaun looked at her now trembling form in confusion, looking up at the others who were sending confused looks of their own.

"No, P-Please don't l-Leave me!" came her muffled cries, tears soaked into his shirt as Shaun looked at her shaking form in realisation.

She thought he was leaving again, just like when he had left her after the accident.

"No, Rae No that's not it" he tried to say only for her to bury her head deeper into his chest, her grip was extremely strong for a toddler.

"Rae" he said as he managed to move her head away to look at him, her eyes were red and puffy and her lip was trembling.

"Di-Did I d-do something bad!" she cried, Shaun brought a hand up to brush a hair out of her eyes.

"No, it's not like that, I am not leaving you"

"Y-You're not?" she asked softly.

"N-No" he said as his eyes misted over slightly.

"I will never EVER leave you again Rae" he said clutching the younger girls shoulder as he said it.

"P-Promise" she said meekly.

Shaun pulled her into a tight hug.

"I promise" he said closing his eyes, a tear rolled down his cheek as he felt a pulse come from her body, he opened his eyes to see Rae back to her normal age, her eyes were still closed.

"I Promise" he said with a more firm tone, he wiped the tear away as Rae's eyes fluttered open.

"Is she ok?" Julie asked from the side.

"She should be fine, but she might be a little tired" Caine said.

"Uuurggh, what happened" Rae said as she looked around the room, noticing everyone staring at her she shrunk back slightly.

"Okkkkkk, why is everyone staring at me" she said as she glanced around the room, she turned to her brother.

"Please tell me I didn't pass out from a sugar overload…..again?" she asked, Shaun let out a small laugh, which quickly turned infected the others, soon everyone was laughing except Rae who was looking at everyone like they had all lost their minds.

"Oh, it's good to have you back Rae" Jane said slapping the other girl on the shoulder, Rae gave her a grin.

"It's good to be back…from wherever it is you all think I went to…seriously I have no clue what you guys are talking about but whatever" she said as she shrugged.

"Let's go have some dinner, I'm sure you're all starving, and Elphie and I made a huge dessert" Glinda said, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yay dessert, my favourite meal of the day, and the afternoon…..and the night" Rae said excitedly.

"You would eat dessert for every meal if you could" Holly said with a smile.

"yeeaaah, I would" Rae said before a small bottle sticking out from under a lounge chair caught her attention.

"Hey, what's this?" she said pulling it out and bringing it up to the light.

Everyone looked at it in confusion, save for Shaun and Caine who looked at each other nervously.

Caine hadn't completely covered up that particular Rum bottle.

"Uum, well..you see t-that's.." Caine began awkwardly.

Shaun looked at Caine frantically before turning to Rae.

"You see…." He began slowly before he paused for a few seconds.

"Caine had to pee really badly…..and that bottle.." He said motioning to it.

Rae's eyes widened before she through the bottle across the room.

"EEEEEEWWWW I touched a Pee bottle!" she exclaimed before running up the stairs yelling about needing to boil her hands in bleach.

All eyes turned to Caine who was now looking at Shaun with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

Glinda was giving him a narrow eyed frown that was making the centuries old sorcerer sweat slightly.

"Disgusting" she growled out before walking past him, several of the others followed.

"Nice Caine….Nice" Holly said blankly before following the others.

Shaun snickered slightly before leaving the room.

.

.

.

.

"This is why I hang out in wastelands" Caine deadpanned.

* * *

**So what did you think ? is it ok? I sure did enjoy writing it though and I hope you enjoyed reading it. **

**Please Review and let me know what you think, It always make me feel better when I get a review, especially hearing your thoughts and feedback.**

**Here is a little preview for a future Side Stories chapter: **

The smoke had begun to clear in the Lair, and Glinda let out a small cough before looking up, a figure emerged through the smoke and she could see it was Shaun, breathing a sigh of relief she gave him a quick hug, relieved that he was ok.

Shaun seemed slightly dizzy but she turned back and couldn't see yet, even though the haze was lifting.

"Adam" she called out.

"yes Dearie, what is it?" she heard from beside her, she looked at Shaun with a raised eyebrow, his voice had sounded the same except he had spoken in a soft Scottish accent.

"Uum, Shaun? are you ok" she asked placing a hand on his forehead, maybe the explosion had given him a concussion.

"I'm fine" came another voice as the smoke cleared to reveal Adam stepping out dizzily.

Glinda looked in confusion as he had answered her question, and his accent had changed.

"Adam?" she asked once again, only for 'Shaun' to turn to her.

"yes?" he said in confusion.

He followed her eyes which were shifting around to see 'Adam' standing a few feet across from him.

"Ok what is going on!" Glinda exclaimed as the two looked at each other with wide eyes, 'Shaun' turned to look into a nearby mirror and 'Adam' was looking down at his hands before moving over to the mirror as well, both of them than turned to stare at each other in disbelief.

"Oh-" 'Adam' began.

"No-" 'Shaun' continued.

"Dearie" Both of them said before they both fell to the floor passing out.


End file.
